


Secret Identity

by Konekorain



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekorain/pseuds/Konekorain
Summary: After testifying against his father, Leonard Snart, his sister, and best friend are put into the Witness Protection Program where they are sent from New York to Central City.  After meeting Barry Allen, Len begins to fall head over heels, despite his best attempts not to.  Can the Flash help Len and his small family get out from under the shadow of Lewis Snart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small prologue to another story idea I had. I'll try my best to update all three of my current fics in a timely manner. Let me know what you think of this idea.

Barry and Cisco were bickering about some inane, sciency thing as they walked into Jitters.

“Alright, we'll just agree to disagree.” Barry said, laughingly. Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Fine. You wanna be wrong, see if I care.” This caused Barry to laugh outright, green eyes sparkling with mirth. Barry turned and his eyes caught someone new at the register. His eyes lingered on the good looking man. He was tall, about Barry's height, and had the most beautiful, crystal blue eyes. Barry blushed slightly when the man looked his way and smiled. Barry was startled out of his daze when Cisco slapped him on the shoulder, a knowing smile on his face.

“You think he's cuuute.” he sing-songed. Barry blushed harder.

“No, I don't.” he tried to deny. “Who is he?” he asked, looking at the young scientist. Cisco shrugged.

“Dunno. He started a few days ago.”

 

By the time it was their turn in line Barry had gotten his blushing under control. That, however, didn't mean he could speak.

“H-hi, I...um...” After a moment of Barry spluttering, Cisco huffed out a laugh and took pity on him.

“We'll take two Flashes, extra sugar in one.”

“Is that all?” the man drawled in the sexiest voice Barry had ever heard. He blushed again and his gaze traveled down to the name tag the other had on. Alex. His name was Alex.

“Yes, Alex, thank you.” Barry was able to get out at last, testing the other man's name on his tongue. Alex didn't smile with his mouth, but his eyes crinkled slightly at the corners. It was nice. They moved down to where the drink pick-up was and let Alex take the next customer.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Len sighed as the two men moved out from in front of the register. The tall one was attractive, that much he knew, but it was too much of a risk to flirt with anyone. Not to mention he was way too young for Len. He wished he, his sister, and his best friend could have normal lives, but thanks to his father, that was impossible. Len, Lisa, and Mick were on the run. The three of them had testified against Lewis Snart and had since received death threats. The U.S Marshals took those threats seriously and Len, Mick, and Lisa were promptly placed in the Witness Protection Program. They had to move from their home, in New York, to Central City. He was now Alex Enders and a barista at Jitters. So, getting involved with _anyone_ was a bad idea. He would just feel like he was lying to them the entire time, and he would be. He didn't need that kind of dilemma in his life right now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As Barry and Cisco walked into the cortex at S.T.A.R Labs, they noticed that, besides Caitlin, Joe and Iris were in the room. Seeing an opportunity to embarrass Barry, Cisco grinned widely.

“Guess what Barry probably doesn't want you to know.” He announced. Barry's head whipped toward him and he slapped him on the arm.

“Shut up!” he hissed. Cisco chuckled and looked at the other three in the room, who were smiling at the antics of the two friends.

“Do tell!” Iris said indulgently.

“Barry met someone he thinks is cute at Jitters!” Iris gasped in excitement and Joe and Caitlin shared a look and chuckle. Iris made her way to Barry, who was blushing furiously, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“So, what're they like?” she asked, beaming. Barry could never say no to that look and groaned.

“He's gorgeous and has the most beautiful, blue eyes I've ever seen.” he mumbled. Iris clapped her hands together in glee. He knew exactly what was on her mind. Ever since she and Eddie got engaged, Iris had been trying to set Barry up with anyone she could. He had been on so many blind dates just to appease her. Now that she knew about Alex, he was sure she was going to try and play matchmaker. He was going to have to get ahead of this, somehow, lest he get embarrassed by his foster sister. Barry cut his eyes at his friend and mumbled.

“Thanks a lot Cisco.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

It was the end of his shift and Len was exhausted. He hung up his apron and got his things ready to go. It was night, a cool, brisk one at that as Len was walking home. Suddenly, there was a blast of air that nearly knocked him off his feet and a red, blurry streak shot by and was gone before he could rub his eyes. He had heard of Central City's Flash, but had never been so close to him before. It was kind of an exhilarating feeling. Shaking the feeling off, Len walked the rest of the way to the apartment he shared with Lisa and Mick. He walked in, grabbed a drink from the kitchen, and sat on the couch, turning the television on. He put it on the news and saw a report of an apartment fire that the Flash was helping with. Len heard footsteps behind him that put him on alert, but he relaxed when arms draped over his shoulders.

“Sometimes, I think _we_ could use a superhero.” Lisa murmured in Len's ear. A curl fell into Len's face and he batted it away. Lisa straightened up, walking around the couch, and took a seat next to her brother, swiping his drink. She kicked her heeled boots up onto the coffee table and looked at the television. It showed the Flash zipping out of the burned apartment building and off into the city.

“You know, I saw him tonight.” Lisa turned and looked at him with wide eyes, beer bottle frozen half way to her lips.

“You what?” she asked.

“On my way back from work, he ran past me. Almost knocked me on my ass.” he said, laughing. Lisa smiled.

“I wonder who he is. Bet he's a cutie.” Len smiled and rolled his eyes at his sister. They both fell into a companionable silence as they watched the news. After a few moments, Len broke the silence.

“Where's Mick?” Lisa shrugged.

“I think he said something about going to get some food to cook tomorrow.” At that, Len's stomach growled. He turned red in embarrassment and Lisa giggled.

“No time to eat today?” she asked, getting up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. “What do you want to eat?” Len decided on a sandwich that Lisa began making for him. Mick being at the grocery store meant great things for the next day. Mick was a fantastic cook and the Snart siblings always loved it when the man cooked for them. Needless to say, Len was looking forward to the next day. Maybe he would even get to see that adorable man again. He wasn't going to touch, but what harm could looking do?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! They keep me going.

The next day, Len had the morning shift, so he was at work bright and early. There was nothing much to do that early, besides the trickle of customers that flitted in and out. Around seven, a familiar brunette walked in the door, hands in his pockets. It was cold out and his cheeks and nose were red from the wind. When their eyes met, a brilliant smile broke out on the other man's face. Len was taken aback by the brightness of it. He looked beautiful.

“Hey, Alex.” he said, walking up to the register. Len couldn't think for a moment, but eventually snapped out of it. He smirked at the man.

“Now, that's not fair. You know my name, but I don't know yours.” The other man blushed and ducked his head to cover it.

“Barry. It's Barry Allen.” Barry stuck a hand out to formally introduce himself. Len smiled and took the hand, a tiny spark shocking him made him suck in a breath. Len shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Alex Enders. What'll ya have, kid?” Barry scoffed and looked indignant.

“Kid?! I'm twenty-seven, I'll have you know!” Len smirked and swallowed a laugh.

“How old do you think I am?” he asked. Barry shrugged and looked Len up and down.

“I don't know. Thirty-five, maybe.” Len started laughing and Barry turned red again.

“Thanks, kid.” Barry huffed, but smiled.

“So, how old are you?”

“Maybe, one day, you'll find out.” Len drawled. Barry's face darkened once more, before he cleared his throat and looked into Len's eyes.

“Listen, my foster sister is probably going to try to embarrass me and set us up, sooo, I figured I'd jump in front of that bus and, maybe, if you don't mind-” Len cut Barry off.

“Kid, you're rambling.” he said with a soft smile. Barry sighed and looked at the floor.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” As he ended the question, Barry looked back up to Len's face. Len was shocked. He never would have thought he'd get asked out, much less so soon after moving here. Yeah, Barry was attractive and funny, but was he really willing to take the risk of falling for someone while he was in the Program? Because, Barry, he could totally see himself falling for the kid. He could already see that there were so many layers to the young man and he would gladly take the time to unwrap each. Len didn't realize he had frozen until there was a waving hand in his line of vision.

“Is that a no?” Barry asked, sounding disappointed. Len snapped out of it and looked at Barry and, without being able to control it, he muttered. Barry squinted at him in confusion.

“What was that?”

“Yes. I will go to dinner with you.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

Barry was walking on air as he headed to work. He couldn't believe he had asked Alex out, but, what was even more unbelievable, Alex said yes. He hadn't expected that. Barry had a huge grin on his face when he walked into the precinct and up to Joe's desk. Joe looked up and smiled.

“What's up with you?” he asked. Barry's smile just widened.

“Nothing.” Joe scoffed at that.

“Mmhm. This wouldn't have anything to do with that new guy at Jitters, would it?” Joe was astute, as always. Barry turned slightly red.

“I may have asked him out.” Joe's eyes went wide and his eyebrows skyrocketed.

“You what?” he asked. Barry knew it wasn't like him to make the first move. He never had. But, for some reason, Barry knew deep down that Alex would be worth it. Barry just smiled at Joe and held his head high. Joe patted him on the shoulder.

“Look at you, all grown up. You know Iris is going to be pissed that you stole her matchmaking opportunity from her.” Barry nodded, laughing as Joe began to chuckle as well. He reached a hand in his pocket and fingered the receipt paper that Alex's number was written on. He couldn't wait to make those plans.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry it's been so long! That was never my intention. Life got in the way, births, deaths, etc. It's been a roller coaster and I haven't been in the mood to write. I apologize! I hope you guys enjoy this next installment!
> 
> Here's the big date!

Len raced around his apartment, trying to get ready for his first date in years. He was more nervous than he had been in a while. He still couldn't believe he was going on an actual date. He was unsure this would even work out, but had decided to give it a try anyway. He decided that he couldn't live his entire life in fear. As he was putting a nice jacket over the long sleeve shirt he was wearing, Lisa popped her head around his door frame.

“So, when do I get to meet Prince Charming?” she asked in a teasing manner. Len rolled his eyes as he straightened his jacket.

“Lis, this is only a date. It's not like we're getting married.”

“Still, _you_ don't date. This guy must be something else for you to have said yes. Especially given our...situation.” Lisa averted her eyes, trying not to let her brother see how much this got to her. She had always been a very social person. This isolation from all of her friends was taking a toll on her. Seeing this, Len sighed, walking up to her. He reached out a hand and placed it gently on her shoulder.

“You'll meet new people, Lisa. Our world doesn't have to only consist of the three of us.”

“Yeah, but...” she looked to the ground before making eye contact with Len again. “What if you end up really _liking_ this guy? What if dad finds us and hurts him?” Len tightened his grip on his little sister's shoulder. He and Lisa were a lot alike. He had been thinking the exact same thing. He could already tell, just having met Barry twice, that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Lewis did, indeed, find them and hurt him somehow. That was one reason he was hesitant to get close to anybody.

“Lisa, we can't live in fear of him forever. We _have_ to move on. Otherwise, he wins.” Lisa looked up and nodded, tears in her eyes. Len pulled her in for a tight hug. “Now, how do I look?” he asked, stepping back and spreading his arms out. Lisa huffed out a laugh.

“Handsome.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

Barry zipped down the stairs after getting dressed. Iris, Joe, and Eddie were in the kitchen working on dinner.

“How do I look?” he asked. Iris looked up and grinned. Barry was wearing a form-fitting suit that showed off his assets well. She wiped her hands on a towel and walked over to him, taking hold of the red tie around his neck and untying it.

“The tie's a bit much. It's a date, not a business meeting.” Barry blushed slightly. So, he didn't have much experience with dates, big deal. Joe smiled at his two children as Iris gently chastised Barry for his fashion decisions. After a moment of getting his clothes straightened, Barry said his farewells to the three and sped off.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Len was standing outside the restaurant that they had decided to meet at, waiting on Barry. He heard huffing and turned his head, seeing said man lightly jogging up the sidewalk. He smiled slightly as Barry reached him.

“Sorry I'm late...I usually am...” Barry blushed crimson when Len laughed.

“It's no problem. I haven't been waiting long.” He held out his arm for Barry to take. “Shall we?” Barry smiled brightly, hooking his arm around the other man's.

“Of course.”

 

Once they were seated in a booth at the back of the restaurant, drinks ordered, Barry decided to strike up a conversation.

“So, Alex, what brought you to Central City?” Len coughed slightly to stall for a moment before answering.

“The place I worked at in Starling closed down, so I decided to move here with my sister and best friend. You know, change of venue.” Barry's eyes seemed to light up when Len mentioned where he was from.

“You're from Starling?! What do you think about the Arrow?” Barry loved to see what other's impressions of Oliver were. Sometimes, it was even humorous. His companion, however, got a confused look on his face.

“The who?” he asked. Barry looked shocked. How could someone from Starling not know who the Arrow was? He was on the news all the time.

“The Arrow. Starling City's vigilante. Ring any bells?” Len blanched. The people who created his identity failed to tell him that the city he was supposed to be from had a freaking vigilante. It would have been nice to know before now. Len tried to cover for his slip up.

“Oh, that guy, yeah. He's fine.” Barry looked suspicious, but, thankfully, let Len turn the tables. “What do _you_ think of him?” Again, Barry's face lit up. It made Len kind of jealous, actually.

“I think he's a hero. He's fighting criminals and corruption in his city that the police can't or won't go after. He saves people. My foster father is a cop with the CCPD. He says the Arrow is a criminal and murderer, but I don't think like that. Sure, he's killed people, but he doesn't so much anymore. He's a hero.” Barry said animatedly. Len wondered if Barry had ever met this Arrow. He seemed to be talking about someone he personally knew. Something else about what Barry said caught his attention too, though.

“Foster father?” he asked. Barry looked down at the table and began running a finger around the rim of his glass.

“My, uh, my mother was murdered when I was eleven.” he said softly, looking up at Len. “They arrested my father for it and Joe took me in.” Len felt sympathy fill him. He wondered if his and Barry's lives were more alike than he had originally thought. He knew all to well what it was like to have a monster for a father.

“I'm sorry.” he said, taking a chance and reaching across the table for Barry's hand. He gripped it gently and Barry turned a sad smile to the man.

“That's why I joined the CCPD, though. I'm a CSI. I'm determined to prove that my father is innocent and get him out of prison.” This surprised Len. Barry's faith in his father seemed misplaced.

“Why? If he killed you're mother-” Barry cut the other man off.

“But, he didn't. He didn't kill her. I was there that night. There was another man in the house. Nobody, not even Joe, believed me, but it's true. My father is innocent.” he said urgently. After studying Barry's green eyes for a moment, Len spoke up.

“I believe you.” he said, squeezing the hand held in his. Barry looked up sharply.

“Why?”

“Why not? Why would you lie about something like that?” Len was slightly surprised when Barry actually teared up.

“Thank you.” he said quietly. After a moment of silence, the waitress came over to take their orders, breaking into their moment. The rest of dinner went quite well. They made small talk and discussed their lives. Len told Barry about Lisa and Mick. Well, Mariah and Jason. Once dinner was over, Len fought Barry for the honor of paying, and won. They stepped out into the chilly air in front of the restaurant and Len hesitated before asking what he wanted to most of the night.

“Can I walk you home?” Barry looked at him and blushed, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

“Yeah, I'd like that.” In a move of confidence, Barry took Len's hand in his and began walking in the direction of his house. They chatted and laughed the entire way to Barry's and were both sad to see the night end. Len walked Barry to the front door and seemed to think for a moment before moving into his space. Barry's face heated up with a blush as Len leaned forward, laying a gentle kiss on Barry's lips. They stood there for a moment before Barry stuttered a 'goodnight' and opened the door. Len smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned and walked away.

 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Barry got the door closed, he turned, leaning his back on it. His face was still heated with a blush and he closed his eyes and sighed dreamily. A deep chuckle broke through the silence and he opened his eyes to see Joe, Iris, and Eddie sitting in the living room, staring at him.

“Looks like _someone_ had a good date.” Joe commented. Barry grinned, walking over to sit beside Iris and Eddie on the couch.

“Sooo, what's he like?” Iris asked excitedly.

“He's great. He's nice, smart, handsome, and seems to be a genuinely good person.”

“What's his full name?” Joe questioned, voice falling into detective mode.

“Joe, you are _not_ running a background check on him!” Barry exclaimed. Iris and Eddie laughed at the two.

 

~x~x~x~

 

When Len entered his apartment, he saw Mick and Lisa sitting on the couch, watching a movie. When she heard him enter, Lisa picked up the remote and paused the movie causing Mick to look at her. Instead of addressing him, she turned her head and grinned at her brother.

“How was it, Lenny?” she asked. Len gave her a small smile as he took his jacket off. He moved across the room and sat between his sister and Mick.

“Pretty well.” Lisa grinned and scooted to the edge of the seat so that she could turn her body towards Len.

“Is he nice? Cute?” Len chuckled.

“Yes and yes. He's young, but he's been through so much. I can kind of relate to him.” he said. Mick sipped his beer, but Len could tell the man was listening. Lisa, on the other hand, leaned forward with a curious look on her face.

“How so?”

“His mother was murdered and his father blamed for it, even though he didn't do it.” Mick grunted, furrowing his brow in sympathy and Lisa brought a hand up to her mouth.

“Poor thing.” she whispered. Len nodded. “What does he do for a living?”

“He's a CSI for the CCPD.” At that, Mick spoke up for the first time.

“You sure this is a good idea?” Len turned to his best friend.

“What do you mean?”

“He figures things out for a living. What happens when he figures out who we really are. He's a cop. He'll want to help.” Len looked down at his hands, thinking about what Mick had said. After a moment, Lisa hesitantly began talking.

“I hate to say it, but Mick is right. If he figures out who we are, he could put himself in danger.”

“Then I won't let that happen.” Len said determinedly.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Barry walked into Jitters bright and early the next morning, a large grin on his face. He walked up to the counter where Len was standing with his back to him, talking with one of the other baristas.

“Hey!” he said cheerfully. Len spun around and smiled slightly at the younger man.

“Hey, yourself. How are you this morning?” he asked. Barry leaned his elbows on the counter and looked up at Len.

“Pretty good. Heading to work.” Len nodded. Even though he had only waited on Barry twice, he caught on to the younger man's preferred order. Len busied himself getting the cup of coffee ready while he talked to Barry.

“Have an exciting day ahead?”

“Mmm, most likely not. Not unless someone gets murdered anyway.” he said, watching Len intently. When he realized what he'd just said, however, his eyes widened. “Not that I want anyone to get murdered or anything!” he rushed to correct, face heating up. Len chuckled.

“I didn't think you did.” Barry put his face in his hands as Len finished up his drink. Once it was ready, Len handed it over with a smile.

“Have a good day at work, Barry.” he said warmly. Barry took the drink with a quirked eyebrow. The smell permeated his senses. It was just what he always got.

“How did you-?” he asked.

“You're not the only one who's observant.” When Barry began to fish his wallet out of his back pocket, Len spoke again. “Uh-uh. It's on me.” he said. Barry paused.

“But-” Len just shook his head and held a hand up. Barry blushed and took a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes at the taste. “Thank you, Alex.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

Barry practically bounced into the station and caught the attention of several people. Two of which were Singh and Joe. Singh looked at his watch and back at Barry in confusion.

“What's he doing here on time?” he asked Joe. Joe grinned at the happy look on his foster son's face.

“He had a date last night. He works at Jitters.” he said, nodding to the cup Barry was carrying. “Guess he got up early to visit.” Joe chuckled, Singh just staring.

“Hey Joe! Captain!” Barry called as he approached the two. Singh smiled.

“Whoever this guy is, he's good for you Allen.” he said, turning to walk to his office. Barry blushed.

“Did you _have_ to tell him?” he mumbled at Joe, who laughed at the boy's discomfort.

“Go on upstairs and get to work.” Joe said, swatting playfully at Barry's shoulder. Barry made his way to his lab and looked at the stack of folders on his desk. Well, the sooner he gets to work, the sooner he can go home.

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost time to go home when it happened. Joe came to his lab to let him know that someone had been shot in the middle of the sidewalk while walking in a crowd. Nobody had seen anything. Barry gathered up his kit and anything he would need and followed Joe out to his car.

 

~x~x~x~

 

The television that was constantly on in Jitters was showing the news at the moment. A breaking story showed that someone had been shot not far from the cafe. Len knew that Barry would probably be at the crime scene shortly. A bad feeling settled itself in his stomach as he watched the story unfold. Nobody knew who or where the shooter was. The person had just dropped. Making a decision, Len grabbed his jacket and made his way to the scene of the crime.

 

Once he got there, Barry was already working, examining the body. There was a crowd around the police barricade that he had to push through to get at the front. Something still didn't feel right. Barry stood and that's when Len noticed it. A small, red dot made an appearance on Barry's forehead. Len's eyes widened, his heart racing. In seeming slow motion, he pushed through the police tape, yelling out a warning as he shoved Barry to the ground, landing on top of him. Not a second later, a _crack_ sounded and the bullet, that was meant for Barry, buried itself in the concrete of the sidewalk. Len stayed on top of Barry as chaos erupted around them.

“Shots fired!” an officer yelled. “Everybody down!” People were screaming as more shots rang off, the police returning fire. Finally, after pinpointing where the shots were coming from, a small group of officers were sent to a neighboring building where they found and apprehended a man with a sniper rifle. When the all clear was given, Len rolled off of Barry and sat up. He was still breathing hard and his heart was still pounding.

“What?” Barry asked, wide green eyes staring at him. Len managed a weak smile.

“Something didn't feel right, so I decided to come pay you a visit. That's when I saw the dot from a laser sight on your head.” Barry looked around in bewilderment. Len noticed a detective, who looked quite frazzled, approach the two of them.

“Bar! You alright?” he asked, worried.

“Yeah, Joe, I'm fine.” So, _this_ was Barry's foster father. Joe's eyes turned to him after he helped Barry to his feet.

“Thank you. You saved my boy.” he held out a hand to help Len up as well. Accepting the help, Len got to his feet and dusted himself off. Barry smiled shyly at Len before grabbing his hand.

“Joe, this is Alex.” Joe's eyes widened slightly.

“What are _you_ doing here?” he asked. Len colored ever so slightly, but Barry noticed and smiled.

“I saw a news broadcast on the television at Jitters. Something didn't seem right, so I came here. That feeling got even more intense once here.” Joe's brows furrowed.

“You could tell something was wrong from what was shown on the news?” he asked in confusion.

“It didn't make sense. Nobody saw what happened and it was seemingly random.” Barry looked from Len to Joe.

“Alex is right. I think it was a trap.”

“How so?” Joe asked, crossing his arms.

“Well, it does seem random. Now, we know that the sniper shot this person out of the crowd. He then aimed for us once we arrived. I think it was a trap for the first responders. He probably wanted to take out as many as he could.” Joe grunted.

“A wannabe cop killer. Fantastic.” he said, turning to go talk to another officer. When he left, Len's grip tightened around Barry's hand. The younger man looked at him.

“What's wrong?” he asked. Len looked at him, eyes full of worry and fear.

“You almost died.” he said simply. Barry frowned.

“I didn't. You saved me.” Barry pulled his hand from Len's and wrapped both arms around the man's neck. In response, Len wrapped his arms around Barry's waist. The fear that had gone through him when he saw that tiny, red dot was unbelievable. He just met the wonderful man in front of him and he _wasn't_ ready to lose him. Barry jumped away from Len when a voice cleared near them.

“Allen?” the newcomer asked. Barry blushed.

“Captain Singh! Um, this is Alex.” he motioned slightly toward Len. “He's the one Joe told you about. He also just saved my life.” Barry beamed at that. Singh held out a hand. Len took it and gave a firm handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Alex. And, thank you. Allen may not come in on time much, but he's one of the best CSIs we have.” Barry blushed at his tardiness being pointed out.

“It was nothing. I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Singh nodded at him and addressed Barry before leaving.

“Allen, you almost got shot. You can take the rest of the day off.” Barry nodded, grabbing up Len's hand again. He went to tell Joe he was leaving and the two took off toward Jitters.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, I promise! Life has been sooo hectic, but I'm going to try to get my butt in gear and start updating my stories.

Barry and Len walked into Jitters. Len walked over to the counter and talked with his co-worker in hushed voices for a moment before returning to the table Barry sat at. He set down two cups of coffee that he had had the barista who took over for him make.

“So, how did you know what that red dot was?” Barry casually asked as he took his cup and blew on the contents. Len stiffened at the question. “I mean, usually a person wouldn't immediately know that it was a laser sight. But, you did.” Barry was genuinely curious. Len stalled by taking a sip of his drink before answering.

“My uncle was in the army. He taught me about weapons.” That seemed like a believable lie, though Len detested lying to Barry. It was necessary for both of their safety. He just hoped Barry didn't look too deep into his cover. If he did, he would surely see that his new identity didn't have an uncle. Len was taking a risk by making this story up, but it was the only thing he could think of to explain his familiarity with weapons. Barry contemplated this information for a moment before speaking again.

“That makes sense. Thank you. You know, for saving me and all.” Barry coughed to hide his reddening face. “If you hadn't been there, I'd-”

“Don't.” Len cut Barry off. Barry looked at the man questioningly. “Don't think about that. I _was_ there. You're fine.” Realizing that the motive for what Len said was most likely fear of what could have happened, Barry gave him a gentle smile. In a bold move, he moved his free hand across the table and took hold of Len's. Len smiled softly back and turned his hand up to return Barry's grasp. Suddenly, Len's face took on an unsure look, like he was nervous about what he was about to say. Barry cocked his head to the side, much like a puppy, and smiled to encourage the other man to speak.

“So, I know we've only been on one date and only met a few days ago, but-” he trailed off for a moment, looking away, before turning icy blue eyes back to Barry. “Would you like to take these coffees back to my place and meet my sister and best friend?” Barry's face lit up. He positively beamed at Len.

“Of course!” he said, squeezing Len's hand in his grasp before letting go and standing up. “I'll go get to-go cups for these.” Len watched as Barry walked to the counter and talked with the barista. He smiled to himself. He could truly say he was happy when he was around the younger man. Something about those clear, green eyes that radiated joy and contentment. He was so _good._ So _innocent_. Len pulled himself from his thoughts and stood as Barry turned and headed back to their table, cups in hand. He had a huge smile on his face as he crossed the store and handed Len his cup.

“Shall we?” he asked putting his arm out for Len to hook his around.

 

~x~x~x~

 

They walked to a large, nice looking apartment building on the more modest side of town. They went inside and rode the elevator to the third floor before getting off and walking halfway down the hallway. Len stopped Barry for a moment right outside the door to apartment 3F.

“My sister, Mariah, can come on a little strong sometimes. I'm warning you now. And, Jason can take some getting used to, but he's a great guy. They're my family.” Barry smiled gently. He put a hand on the one Len had on his arm.

“I'm sure I'll love them. After all, they are _your_ family. Besides, you've already met Joe. Talk about coming on strong. Did you know he wanted to run a background check on you before we went on our date?” Len quickly looked away at that so Barry wouldn't notice him blanch. The last thing they needed was a cop running a background check. He would have to be more careful around the detective.

“Ready?” Len asked quietly. Barry nodded, brilliant smile on his face that assuaged all of Len's fears. He pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as it swung open, Len had to let go of Barry's arm so he could catch Lisa, who had flung herself at him.

“Mariah?! What-” Len was cut off by Lisa releasing him only to sucker punch him in the arm. “Ow! The hell was that for?!” he yelled. He could hear Barry snickering at the display beside him and shot the man a glare. It wasn't half as bad as the glare Lisa was currently leveling at him, though.

“You jerk! I saw you on the news at a shooting. Are you okay?!” At some point, no doubt after hearing the commotion, Mick had meandered to the door to see what was going on. His eyes landed on Barry and he raised an eyebrow.

“I'm fine, Trainwreck. I was there...to help.” he said, eyes shifting to Barry. That was the moment that Lisa noticed they weren't alone. Her eyes widened and looked back and forth between Len and Barry.

“Is this-?” she began. Len nodded and cleared his throat.

“This is Barry. Barry, this is my sister, Mariah, and best friend, Jason.” Barry nodded politely in greeting and held his hand out to Lisa for a shake. She looked at his hand and back up to his face before making a decision and pulling him into a hug. Barry's eyes went comically large at the unexpected embrace and he hesitantly hugged the woman back. When Lisa released him, Mick walked closer and stared for a moment. Barry gulped, seemingly intimidated by the man's bulky frame. After a moment of analyzing, Mick smirked and cuffed Barry on the shoulder in a friendly gesture, knocking the man off balance for a moment. Barry smiled and brought up a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

“It's nice to meet you guys. Alex had told me a lot about you.” He turned slightly pink when Lisa smirked at him.

“I'm sure he has.” she purred. “All good things, I hope.” Barry just nodded and looked to Len. Len cleared his throat before trying to explain to Lisa why he was on the news earlier.

“Sis, sorry I worried you. I saw the news reporting on the incident at Jitters, but something didn't feel right. So, I walked over to the crime scene to have a chat with Barry.”

“He saved my life.” Barry added. Len sighed and rolled his eyes because he wasn't planning on telling Lisa the _whole_ story.

“What? How?” she asked. Not realizing how tense Len had become, Barry explained.

“Some guy shot a random person on the street. He was in one of the big buildings downtown. When Alex got to the scene, he noticed a laser sight on my head. If he hadn't come when he did, I'd be in the morgue right now.” Lisa's eyes took on a scared, almost hysteric look. And, _this_ was why he wasn't going to tell her...

“Was it-?” she didn't finish the thought out loud, but Len caught on to what she was asking. _Lewis._ Was is _Lewis._

“No.” he assured his sister firmly. “It was just some guy who wanted to take out first responders. That's all.” Lisa let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and calmed herself. Barry looked between the siblings, bewildered at the exchange. Who were they so scared of that she had a reaction like that? He wanted to know, but he didn't want to medal in something that wasn't his business. After a moment, Mick spoke up for the first time.

“Why don't we move this to the couch?” he asked in his gravelly voice. As everyone moved toward the living room, Mick veered off to the kitchen. “Hey, kid, you want a beer? If you're legal, that is.” he laughed. Barry narrowed his eyes in a scowl at the large man.

“I am an adult, you know.” he muttered. Mick laughed outright.

“Yeah right, Jailbait.” Barry's face turned crimson as he sat beside Len and began mumbling some colorful insults. Len huffed a surprised laugh at some of the words coming from the younger man's mouth before his expression settled into a smile. Lisa, seeing the interaction, grinned knowingly at her brother. She could tell this man made him happy. She just hoped that this happiness lasted for them.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Barry smiled as he walked home that night. He was over the moon. He, Alex, Mariah, and Jason had spent the afternoon and evening talking and watching cheesy horror movies. It was the most fun he'd had in a long time. He really got along well with Alex's family. Sure, Jason teased him some, but he could tell it was light-hearted and meant for fun, no real malice behind his words. There were a few things about the three that were piquing Barry's curiosity, but he would wait and see if Alex would open up to him. Maybe he could have Cisco look into them and see if they were in any trouble. He _really_ didn't want to do that, but they were afraid of someone and Barry wanted to help. As if on cue, Barry's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. Speak of the devil.

“Hey Cisco, what's up?” he asked.

“We got a bank robbery going down, dude.” the engineer said, excitedly. Barry laughed. Looks like duty called.

“Where?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, at this point, Barry doesn't know how to phase through things yet.

A few days later, Cisco came to Barry with some curious news after Barry asked him to look into Alex.

“Hey, wait up!” Cisco called, Stopping the elevator doors from closing at the last minute. They had both just arrived at the Labs for the day. After Cisco entered the elevator, Barry turned to him.

“What's up?” he asked. Cisco had a troubled expression on his face.

“You know you asked me to look into that barista? Well, I did.” The elevator reached the floor that the Cortex was on and they both exited, walking down the hall.

“Go on.” Barry prompted.

“Well, Alex Enders doesn't have an uncle in the military. He doesn't have an uncle _at all_.” Barry frowned, but he tried to justify the news Cisco had given him.

“Maybe it wasn't a blood relative, you know, like maybe it was a family friend.” When they reached the Cortex, Cisco whirled around, brows furrowed in concern.

“It gets weirder, dude.” Cisco said, sympathetically. “Before 2014, there's no record of an Alex Enders anywhere in Starling. So, I widened the search. There's no Alex Enders _anywhere_ in the United States before 2014. It's like he just appeared out of nowhere.” Barry felt dread and heartache pool like lead in his stomach. He had really started to like Alex and this news was devastating.

“So, Alex isn't his real name. Is he a criminal on the run?” Barry was starting to feel numb.

“I don't know. I will say, his identity is one of the best I've seen, so if he _is_ a criminal, he's got some real connections. Sorry dude.” Cisco said somberly when he saw how upset Barry looked. “Why don't you take today off? Get some rest.” Barry could only nod and turn to walk out of the Labs.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Joe and Barry had the same days off this week, so when Barry got home, he wasn't alone. He walked in and took his shoes off at the door. Joe was on the couch, drinking a beer and watching TV.

“Hey Barr. Thought you were working at the Labs today.” he greeted. Barry turned to walk upstairs.

“I'm taking the day off.” he said morosely. That made Joe turn the television off and sit up straighter.

“Come over here and talk to me. What's wrong?” Barry debated internally for a moment about whether or not he should tell Joe what he'd found out before ultimately deciding to go sit by the man. He heaved a sigh as he slumped onto the couch.

“You were right.” he said miserably.

“About what?” Joe asked, curious.

“Wanting to do a background check on Alex.” Joe's expression immediately hardened and his voice was steely when he spoke again.

“What happened?”

“Well, his sister seemed scared of something when we met, so I asked Cisco to look into him so that I could help with whatever or whoever they were afraid of.” Barry began explaining.

“And?”

“Alex isn't his real name. Cisco found that before this year, he didn't even exist. And, now I don't know what to do. I mean, I _really_ like him, but chances are good that he's a criminal running from the law. I work for the CCPD, how's _that_ supposed to work?” Joe took in everything Barry was saying and thought for a moment before answering.

“Why don't you talk to him?” Barry's head popped up from where he had rested it in his hands at that.

“I thought for sure you'd hate him after this.” Joe shrugged.

“Well, he did save your life. He can't be all bad.” Barry nodded and stood, wanting to immediately track Alex down.

“Thanks Joe.” he said on his way out.

 

~x~x~x~

 

The first place Barry checked was Jitters. He got there only to discover that Alex was off that day as well. After that, he walked to Alex's apartment. Barry stood in front of the door for a moment, working up the nerve to knock. When he finally did, he held his breath until the door opened.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Len was watching television when he heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, he walked across the room and answered the door. He smiled when he saw Barry, but when he took a closer look, he frowned.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Barry looked up.

“Can we talk?”

“Sure.” Len answered immediately. He stepped aside and let Barry in. “Mariah and Jason are at work.” Barry nodded and followed Len to the couch. They both sat and Len put his hand over Barry's, sensing he needed the comfort. He frowned when Barry pulled his hands away. “What's wrong?” he asked. Barry took a deep breath, deciding to just come out with it.

“What's your real name?” he asked, looking up at Len with a hard gaze. Len froze and cursed himself. He _knew_ this would happen. He decided to stick with his story, though, for everybody's sake.

“I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Alex.” This caused Barry to scowl.

“See, here's the thing, I have a friend who's _really_ good with tech. He looked into you and said you didn't even exist before this year, so I know that's _another_ lie.” he said angrily. Len caught onto one part of what Barry said, getting angry himself.

“Wait, you had someone look into me?!” he questioned. Barry stood, voice rising when he spoke.

“Don't you dare turn this around on me! This is about _you_! You've been lying to me since the first time we met! Are you some criminal laying low after a job?!” Len stood as well.

“Well, obviously you don't trust me so I don't owe you an answer to that!” he yelled. Barry's brows furrowed.

“I didn't have Cisco look into you because I didn't trust you! I did it because I wanted to help!” Barry suddenly deflated and sat back down, putting his head in his hands. When he raised his head again, there were tears streaming down his face. “I saw Mariah's reaction to what happened the other day. She was _scared_. Of something or someone, I didn't know. But, I wanted to find out and do something about it.” Len decided then and there that this whole relationship was too much of a risk. Not only to himself and his family, but to Barry as well. The _last_ thing he wanted to happen was for Barry to get hurt. So, he made the split-second decision to break things off now.

“And, what were _you_ going to do if you found something?” he scoffed. Barry's eyes widened and he stayed silent. “You know what? I'm not doing this anymore. Leave. Now.” Len turned and stormed off to his bedroom as the tears ran faster down Barry's face. Barry's breathing began to come in little hiccups and what Len could hear from the bedroom broke his heart, but he stayed strong. Eventually, he heard the front door open and close and he knew Barry was gone. Len slumped against the door, completely drained of energy.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Barry wiped furiously at his eyes as he walked down the street, but the tears wouldn't stop. He cursed himself and Alex, or whatever his name was. His heart was broken. Alex acted so differently than Barry's ever seen, cold and cruel. It showed Barry that he didn't really know the man at all. He was stupid to have gotten so attached. Barry was so deep in thought that he didn't see the van screeching to a halt next to him. The side door opened and a man got out, grabbing Barry from behind and putting a chloroform filled cloth over his mouth and nose. Barry tried to scream, he tried to get away, but his body was giving out on him before he could do anything. Barry slumped against the man, unconscious.

 

~x~x~x~

 

That night, while Len, Mick, and Lisa were watching television, Len got a phone call.

“Hello?” he asked. He didn't recognize the phone number.

“ _Mr. Snart?”_ Len froze at the use of his real name, but didn't answer. _“This is U.S. Marshall Vickers.”_ Len let out a sigh of relief.

“Vickers, hi. You scared me.” At this point, Lisa and Mick were watching Len carefully, trying to read his expressions.

“ _Sorry about that. Listen, I'm contacting you to let you know that your father broke out of prison last night. He had help, we don't know who it was, though. Just be aware and be safe.”_ Len paled at the news.

“Okay, thank you.” he said mechanically and hung up the phone before there was a response. Lisa and Mick looked at him curiously, waiting for him to fill them in on the conversation he just had. “That was Marshall Vickers.” Len hesitated before continuing. “Dad broke out of jail last night.” Lisa gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, eyes wide.

“Is he coming after us?” she asked, terrified. Len shrugged, at a loss for what to say to comfort her. It was then that Mick spoke up, voice angry.

“Doesn't matter if the bastard does. He ain't getting to you two as long as I'm around!” Len felt a warmth spread through his chest at Mick's words. He was truly thankful for his friend.

 

~x~x~x~

 

The next day saw Len back at his job at Jitters. It was early when a familiar face walked through the door. Joe West looked worried, lines on his face from, what Len would guess, was a sleepless night. Joe walked straight up to the counter, bypassing the line, much to the dismay of some of the customers.

“Have you seen Barry?” he asked urgently. Len was surprised at the question.

“Not since yesterday. Why?” he was curious as to why Joe was coming to him. Surely, after yesterday, Barry didn't want anything more to do with him.

“I told him to come talk to you yesterday about what he'd found out. He never came home and he didn't show up to work this morning.” Concern gnawed at Len's insides at the news. After what he heard from Vickers yesterday, this _couldn't_ be a coincidence. Len took his apron off and spoke with a co-worker to cover his shift. He came around the counter to speak with Joe.

“I haven't seen him or heard from him since he left my apartment yesterday.” He looked up when a man approached them.

“Alex Enders?” he asked. When Len nodded, the man handed him a large envelope then left. Len opened the envelope and pulled out 8x10 photos. He thumbed through the photos, dread flashing white-hot through his body. He showed Joe the pictures. There were pictures of he and Barry holding hands, talking and laughing over coffee, and kissing on Barry's stoop. The last picture had Len's heart stopping, It was Barry, tied to a chair with a gag around his head. He looked so scared. Len handed the picture to Joe for him to inspect as he pulled a note out of the envelope.

“Dammit!” Joe cursed, rubbing a hand down his face. “Who has him?” he wondered aloud. After reading the note, Len handed it to Joe, too.

“My father.” he said through gritted teeth.

 

_Tonight_

_8pm_

_Come with your sister and Mick. Nobody else._

 


End file.
